


Mon cassé, Ma belle

by Everything_is_random



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Damien is a psychic, Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Damien, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Shayne, Innocent Damien, Kidnapping, Lasercorn is crazy, M/M, Serial Killers, Shayne is a mess, Stockholm Syndrome, iamsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_is_random/pseuds/Everything_is_random
Summary: "He was broken, he was torn, he had seen hell and death as they were, and he had survived, slowly and painstakingly he had built his heart and life back up, his vulnerability, his innocence, his flaws were his strength. He was everything, an angel, a beautiful poem, a fighter, but most importantly, he was mine. A true shame he doesn't know it yet, but oh do I look forward to when he is just that... just mine."





	1. Prologue

It didn't matter.

> No matter how hard Damien tried to escape _he_ was just a step behind, ready to grab his ankle and whisk him back into the endless darkness. It wasn't like Damien had started to lose hope, no, he had already done that a long while ago. Constant endless darkness does that to you. And on nights like these when dreams of sunlight haunt him, of little bursts of a soft breeze, of gentle winds rustling certain sandy blonde hair onto a beautiful face, of uncontrollable peals of laughter that kept ringing in his ears long after having passed, of a pair of strong arms that wrapped around him silently promising the word **'safe'** now just an indecipherable murmur at the back of his head, of a pair of sparkling blue eyes that had the audacity to look at him in a way that said all those unsaid things between them. But now, sitting here in this darkened room, he can't seem to remember any of it, no light, no breeze and definitely no pair of loving blue eyes. What he can see are the rich brown eyes that stare back at him, the sinister promise they hold within and what it was that it meant for him. Damien wants to escape, he really does but he knows there is no place for him out there, where would he even go, this was his home now, his **safe **place... Damien wasn't so sure about that last part but what could he do, just like everything in his life... it didn't matter.

Nothing did. 


	2. And so it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne reminisces about the past and something disturbing is delivered to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllloooo.  
Fellow readers and writers of this community. I come in peace except for the occasional heartbreak. All the tags mentioned apply. Will add characters and relationships as the story progresses. For now HAPPEH READINGH!!!  
*OH and I don't really speak French, the title, if incorrect is to be blamed totally upon google translate. It should translate to "my broken one, my beautiful" but does it?... I guess we'll never know.*

Shayne doesn't know why he even tries, it's one of those days again when nothing makes sense and no matter what he does it would still be a total mess.  
"Uuunoo!!!" Boze yelled slapping down the last of her cards.  
"Hey no! You still have a card left!" Keith wailed pointing at the card that was (not so) discretely being passed to Noah.  
Noah looked at Keith than at Boze giving him the puppy eyes while also covertly handing him the card.   
He immediately stuffed it into his mouth "Whak cawdh?" He mumbled through his mouth earning a glare and a series of curses from Keith and a huge grin of true happiness from Boze.   
Noah was definitely not expecting that smile from the girl he (supposedly not, but totally had) a crush on. He choked, the card almost going down his windpipe.   
Olivia who was sitting beside him a fond smile on her face rubbed his back, quite enjoying the younger mans embarrassment.

Mari walked into the precinct manhandling a scared looking guy," you have the right to remain silent, anything and everything you say may get you punched!"  
"Mahyee?!!" Noah was the one who jumped up into the fray, his rule-abiding ass immediately going into alert mode at the clear dishonour of the Miranda Rights. Mari made a face at the young cop who was spitting out pieces of paper onto the potted plant in the corner.  
"Hey leave Bessy alone you sick pervert, throwing up all your mouth expulsions onto my lil baby! I can sue you for this Grossman!" Olivia cried swatting Noah away from her precious plant. Mari rolled her eyes at Noah still approaching her "it's just a harmless teenage trespassing thingy Grossman, he's here until one of his parents shows up to collect him I don't think the courts gonna get involved anytime soon". Noah stopped in his tracks "oh, well, in that case, would you like some water man? You look like you could use some." he asked the kid, who nodded hesitantly.  
Mari looked at Noah with as much disgust as she could gather, which wasn't much, and grunted: " yeah sure ask the lil criminal what he wants while the hardworking cop here thirsts away". "You just dragged a scared ass kid to the station and then threatened to punch him I'd say a lil discomfort is warranted." Boze pipped up from her cubicle. Mari made a thinking face then shrugged "Eh, fair enough," before walking off to the coffee dispenser.  
" WHO THE HELL?? Imma murder all of you!" was the only warning they got before a very angry, very wild Joven crashed into one of the cubicles on the way from his office, his face covered in sharpie doodles. Giggles and chuckles reverberated across the room as well as the flash of a camera. "Matt! Delete that damn photo! and which of you bastards did this?".  
"Nope" Sohinki's reply was short, and he was back to furiously typing on his phone. Shayne smirked at the flustered man " maybe don't sleep on the job then."  
Josh just sent a glare his way "you try getting a full nights sleep with a screaming toddler!" before scanning the hall for the one member who was missing " WESLEY ALAN JOHNSON! I know you're in here punk, not even gonna own up to what you did you coward?!"  
Shayne could just about see the brown mop of hair in his peripherals just at the corner leading to the Sarges office. After a while of awkward silence, Joven nodded "oh I see how it is. But I think you're forgetting that I know exactly where your hidden stash of candies is." And that got an immediate reaction, Wes slid out of his hiding spot his shoulder-length hair bobbing around his face " Joven!!! Hey buddy, it was just a harmless prank, it was funny right?"  
Joven grimaced "Right..." before lunging towards Wes.  
Fortunately for Wes and unfortunately for Joven Mari blissfully unaware with her cup of piping hot coffee walked right into the middle of the war zone. The result: a shower of coffee flying everywhere, Maris uniform, Bozes computer and Sohinkis phone. War cries erupted from every corner of the room and of all the times the Sarge decided on this very moment to walk in.  
Everyone froze before hastily going into attention position. Sergent Hecox walked in his eyebrow lifted at the carnage and then widened at Jovens face. Shayne was trying very hard to keep his laughter in as Joven fidgeted under the Sarges gaze. The others weren't so lucky as a few snorts disguised as coughs flew out here and there while the kid who had sat quietly albeit a little scared throughout the fray was openly chuckling into his hand. Ian turned around trying to hide the smile fighting on his face and leaned against the wall beside Shayne. "So I am guessing you guys were gonna go all out on a war before I stepped in. Please continue do not let my presence deter you," he said casually crossing his arms out in front of him.  
Everyone looked at one another looking for some kind of confirmation before Mari just shrugged and socked Joven in the face, and just like that the precinct was up in chaos. Sarge chuckled along mumbling " never gets old" to himself while Shayne was trying to calculate how many guidelines his fellow colleagues and friends had broken as of yet.  
"Holy shit you guys are busy!" came a new voice floating through the air like silk. Shayne didn't even need to turn to know who it was and yet he whirled around his eyes locking onto warm hazel ones wide open at the scene in front of them, "was there a tornado passing through that I wasn't made aware of?" he continued.  
"Damien!" every voice except maybe his, the sarges and the kid in the corners went up in a chorus and just like that everyone forgot what they had been fighting about instead choosing to immediately flank the newcomer.  
Damien smiled the big goofy smile of his before starting to hand off the paper bags in his hand to the respective owners.  
Joven was talking animatedly about some video game even as he went through the package meant for him his eyes lighting up at the contents, that Damien had no doubt painstakingly made according to everyones preferences, he had forgotten about his temporary face tattoos. Damien smiled fondly at him pulling out a napkin from his pocket and gently rubbing Jovens face clean. Joven pouted at the younger man before chuckling and belting out a thanks.  
Boze immediately made a grab for her packet, elbowed Damien in the stomach for missing their weekly sleepover and all but dragged Noah, who was thanking Damien to death for remembering his allergies, back to her cubicle for what was practically in all manners a date but they would deny it to their graves.  
Keith and Olivia complimented him on how good he looked today, just like he did every day, and grabbed their respective packets while Keith also delivered the one with Sarges name on it to him. Sarge smiled at Damien before fondly wishing him a very good morning and retreated to his office.  
After passing Sohinkis parcel to him and receiving a 'heck yeah' from him in return, Damien was engulfed in a huge bear hug by Mari who sighed into his jacket before separating and groaning at the cup of freshly brewed coffee he thrust into her hand " what would we do without you?", he smirked back " Perish"  
Wes was the last in line and he barely seemed to contain his glee when he ripped his box open to reveal a whole mini chocolate cake. "No way! Wes gets his own cake?!" someone protested but Wes didn't even notice as he pulled Damien into a crushing hug. With all the seriousness he could muster he looked straight into Damiens eyes and said " Damien Haas you are the literal light of my life, will you marry me?"  
Damien chuckled " sure bud, but I don't think a certain somebody would be too happy about the new arrangement."

As if on cue Shayne pulled Wes away from Damien frowning like an angry puppy "Hey! you got your own cake go find your own boyfriend, quit trynna steal mine"  
Damien chuckled as Shayne wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning into him. Wes sighed putting on the fakest regret face ever "When your fella does you bad, you know where to come darlin."  
Shayne stuck his tongue out childishly before turning to Damien who was looking at him clearly amused. Shayne placed a chaste little kiss on his lips and never failed to admire the butterflies that fluttered to life in his stomach even after all these years "what did you get for me?" he asked mischievously.  
Damien pouted "wasn't I enough, was there really anything else that you needed?" Shayne cackled at the hurt act his boyfriend was struggling with, in turn making Damien laugh.  
"Okay, okay. I made you pizza thought you might be hungry, after skipping breakfast when I clearly asked you to wait till it was done" Damien gave Shayne a glare, who returned a blissful smile in response " I love you". Damien immediately blushed croaking back a bashful "I love you too"  
Boze made gagging noises before turning to Mari and whining "Maaaariiii!!! mom and dad are being disgusting again!"  
Mari tch'ed "Guys?... what have I told you about PDA in front of the kids?"  
"To not do it if Noah is present?" Damien joked back. "exactly! now tell him you're sorry" Mari played along. "Hey!!! what about my innocent eyes?!!" Boze cried outraged. "I don't think you know the meaning of innocence Ericka" Joven shot back, and then the whole conversation steered away into Boze spelling out her name for the whole world as B-O-Z-E Boze, not ERICKA though that was her name and she was just being childish, on purpose might she add.  
Shayne shook his head smiling fondly at the group of rag tags he had grown to love while guiding Damien to his office.  
Damien stationed himself in front of the window so he could still see the whole debate unfold with a soft smile on his face.  
"You know," Shayne whispered wrapping his arms around Damiens waist from behind "you didn't really have to do that right". he could feel Damien chuckling as he buried his face in his neck "what else was I supposed to do, the library is closed today and I haven't been to the station in ages!! thought what better way to keep you guys fed, lord knows how many meals my busy, busy little police people miss"  
Shayne smiled into Damiens back "Don't let Boze hear you call her little, she'll ruin your life"  
Damien chuckled before falling silent " Besides, you guys are the only ones I've who else would I do all this for?"  
Shayne sighed, moving from behind Damien to stand by his side. The brunette looked so peaceful in his flannel and fitting jeans, his hazel eyes sparkling looking at the scene in front of him through the cute little glasses that sat smugly on his nose. He looked so healthy and happy and Shayne refused to believe that this was the same sickly thin boy that had been half-dead when they had found him.  
But even now the flashes from their first encounter was still embedded deep in Shaynes mind and he shuddered every time they made their presence felt.

> The first time Shayne had lain his eyes on the brunette, barely his third case after joining the force (the first 2 being a lost bicycle and a domestic disturbance call which turned out to be a really loud TV set).
> 
> It was the call of horrors, a woman weeping relentlessly on the phone, begging to come save her Babé, then a burst of Mexican before a gunshot echoed out of the receiver. The station went up in a flurry of activity as Joven traced the call back to an isolated villa at the edge of town Ian gathered his team for a possible homicide. But with Matt on vacation and Wes on the other side of the city, there was just Mari and himself.
> 
> And that was how fresh-faced 21-year-old newbie Shayne Topp found himself riding shotgun in the Sarges patrol car as Mari prepared herself in the back. Little did Shayne know how his life would change, how this would be both the most horrifying and the luckiest day of his life.
> 
> When he kicked the front door down, Mari and Ian in tow along with the three local P.I guys that Ian had called in for back up, Shayne was grateful that he had opted to skip breakfast. The scene was gruesome. There were two bodies one of a middle-aged women and another of an old white man, both servants by the look of their uniforms. Blood was everywhere and so was broken furniture. They almost shot another young woman who appeared out of the visible kitchen shaking and disturbed "H... He left, he left! I don't know wh... why he did it, but he shot them and left!!!". Joe Beretta and Matt Raub two of the P.Is moved to secure the perimeter while Tanner Risner the third one helped Mari secure the frightened women, Shayne and Ian stood on their guard guns drawn out.
> 
> "What happened here?" Mari gently coaxed. The woman shook before bracing herself " we work for... worked for Philip Wyne." "the industrialist?" Tanner pipped in. the woman nodded. "He,.. he wasn't a good man, he killed them... we were just trying to protect Dami... OH god! Damien!" her movements became frantic again as she tried to claw her way out of their grasp.
> 
> "Hey calm down now! who is Damien?" Ian commanded in his leader voice. The women sniffled giving up " Damien, Damey is Philips stepson. He is... different, special, old man Phil didn't like that. After his wifes death he kept Damien locked up, he wasn't allowed to leave, he'd beat him up on a regular basis,... and today... today he may have even killed him!!! Oh god, we tried stopping him, Marina, J..Ake and I.. w..we tried, he killed them... I,. I don't know where Damien is Oh god!!!"
> 
> Ian looked at both Tanner and Shayne and gave a discreet nod and half a minute later both of them where on the second floor knocking down doors. On the second last one, they heard a tiny whimper. Shayne motioned for Tanner to cover his back while he lowered his weapon and entered. 
> 
> There was a shaking bundle of human in the farthest corner of the bare empty room. Shayne gave a quick sweep around the room to deem it clear before crouching down a little distance away from the guy. " Hey buddy, you ok?".
> 
> The shaking stopped and the head slowly lifted to reveal a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Shayne could almost feel the uncertainty and fear radiating from them. The boy was covered in bruises and dried blood coated his face where a bunch of handprints were starting to bloom. Shayne had to physically refrain himself from flinching and Tanner let out a sharp hiss. The boy, Damien, covered his face up " I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! don't tell him! please!"
> 
> Shaynes heart broke. He gently covered the boy with his jacket and softly nudged him to his feet "Hey, hey look, look at me." Damien looked at him struggling onto his feet, he had a limp which Shayne took note of mentioning to paramedics later on, "look, we've got you now. You are safe. We,.. I got you. I won't let him hurt you again." 
> 
> In that moment when Damien met his eyes something indecipherable flickered on his face for just a second, fear, panic, uncertainty, but most importantly hope.
> 
> And Shayne, didn't know why at that time, had promised himself and Damien, silently, that he would never let this boy lose that last bit of hope.

_It had been a wild 4 years. Fresh-faced 21-year-old newbie Shayne Topp was now 25-year-old senior detective Shayne Topp. _

_Damien Haas a previously unknown unaccounted resident of their small town was now a well-loved, absolutely adored member of society who ran a small library-cafe that Shayne and he had worked hard to open._

_The first few months had been horrifying, from Damien mourning his dead caretakers, to the PR nightmare it was for the force when news broke out that a 21-year-old had been held captive for almost 6 years right under their noses. But things moved on quickly, the department as a whole adopted Damien as a younger brother especially Mari who was fiercely protective of him. Ian provided him with a home, and Damien lived with Ian and Pam, his wife. The Hecoxes came to adore him so much that Pam was even considering legally adopting him._

_Damien got the therapy he required, a stable home and with a little pampering from Pam, he looked like a dream, not that Shayne ever thought of him as anything else. The truth of the matter was that over time Shayne had fallen head over heels with the guy. Damien wasn't faring any better either, but he was adamant Shayne wouldn't want him, especially not if he knew that he was a psychic, a freak._

_The problem was Shayne already knew he was psychic, or at least somewhat gifted in that capability, the whole department did, they had guessed it after Damien had helped them solve 3 missing cases point-blank in a row. He would say it was his intuitions, but they had enough evidence from his case and general observation to know exactly what was going on._

_When Shayne proposed and confessed that he knew about the psychic part, astutely adding that Damien was a miracle and not a freak, Damien had broken down sobbing and held onto Shayne for as long as possible. Shayne didn't mind, he promised himself that no matter what happened he wouldn't let Damien go, never._

Shaynes hand instinctively tightened around Damiens waist. Damien didn't even notice too engrossed in recounting whatever had happened during his day with so much enthusiasm. Shayne couldn't help but smile, Damien did that to the people he was around.

He had been a total joy gifted to their entire town, he volunteered wherever he could, the daycare, the old-age home, the town public hospital, if they needed him he was ready. He would help old ladies with their groceries, help ducks cross the road, help a kid find its missing pet, and at the end of the day whenever Shayne came back home, THEIR home, he still had a warm smile and freshly baked goodies waiting for him. How he fell, and fell, and just kept falling. Even as transfers and newbies kept joining them Damien didn't take very long to charm them over.

For someone who had grown up in the harshest of surroundings, Damien made sure he always surrounded people he loved and even utter strangers with warmth and the purest form of happiness. Shayne didn't think he could fall any more in love and yet he was proved wrong every single day. 

"You know you are staring right?" Damien whispered softly, Shayne blushed, "do you mind?". Damien smirked, god that smirk, "nope! not at all..." before leaning down to kiss the shorter man. Shayne sighed happily into the kiss grabbing Damien even tighter. 

The door flung open "Topp!!!". Damien jumped away clearly embarrassed at being caught making out by his father figure, but Ians face was set in a grim line and he looked like he hadn't even noticed what the couple had been up to, which considering the last time they had been caught when Shayne was on duty the Sarge had threatened to shoot him and leave him to die in the desert was saying a lot. Sarge huffed a serious breath and continued " we just got something delivered to the precinct... you better come see this." 

Damien and Shayne shared a look before Shayne followed behind Ian and Damien held onto his hand scurrying after them. They stepped into the mailroom where the rest of the crew stood surrounding a small package which looked like it had.. was _that blood?__! _on it. Damien froze, stopping Shayne abruptly in his tracks. Shayne turned around to face his boyfriend immediately going into alert mode. Damien was pale, like deathly pale, his eyes blown wide and slight tremors ran up his body.

"Babe?!" Shayne cupped both his hands around Damiens face, trying to search his eyes for anything, but Damien was staring straight ahead in the general vicinity of the box. Everyone was looking at them, their eyes shone with worry and fear. And then Damien spoke "it.. someone was here, som.., something really evil... I... I, it's too much!!!" and with another pained moan Damiens eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground. Shayne and Ian immediately caught his limp body before it hit the ground, Shayne immediately checking his vitals, holding him close. Ian was barking orders, calling for paramedics, asking someone to get some water. The others were hurrying around trying to figure out what had happened in this short amount of time.

In all this, Shayne remained quiet just staring at Damiens pale face as what he had just said before falling unconscious rang in his mind. A chill ran up his body, he was cold to his bone. Whatever had Damien react like that was definitely bad news. And Shayne was not gonna let _anything _happen to his family especially not Damien, he had promised himself, and it was a promise he was gonna keep till the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reallllllyyyy hope you likeyyyy  
umm mmmm byeeee


	3. If I could fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien doesn't like what he feels. Shayne tries to find out exactly what it was. And someone takes stock from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks, I'm back, wowowowow wooooow ! This already has 100 hits! wow, you guys are too kind. thank you.

Shayne didn't know what to do, but unlike the morning before, this time it wasn't just playful annoyance. This time he really hoped he did know what he was supposed to do.

He wanted to make himself useful, do anything, try any trick to get something to make sense. Anything. But standing here, by his unconscious boyfriends bedside, holding his hand and praying to god to just let him be ok, Shayne felt like the most useless person to exist. 

Mari was with him in the hospital room making sure Shayne didn't work himself into a panic attack as he did earlier when Damien had first fainted.

"You okay?" she asked. Shayne scoffed "I'm not the one in a hospital bed.". Mari rolled her eyes " you look like you need one though". Shayne shook his head " I'm fine, just... worried." "Shayne... you know he is fine right? The doc said it was just his blood pressure shooting down..." " YEAH well that doesn't normally just happen now does it?! And.. and you saw how he reacted Mari, you SAW!!! H... He looked scared and frightened... he looked absolutely _TERRIFIED _Mari!!!" Shaynes voice had now started to take on the panicky pitch it did whenever he was close to an attack, Mari jumped up from her spot on the sofa and rushed to his side, immediately wrapping her arms around the panicked boy. She knew what Damien meant to Shayne and to the rest of them. Honestly Dameys little freakout before fainting had her guts in a twist and that unsettling atmosphere that had descended upon the precinct was chilling.

But she had to be strong, the rest of the team had gone out investigating the parcels disgusting content, a freshly cut human tongue. As of a few hours ago, she had gotten confirmation from Flitz in forensics that the tongue had indeed been human and he was already trying to get DNA matches. Boze and Noah were looking into missing person reports for possible victims and as a side measure contacting morgues across the city for information. Wes, Sohinki, and Keith had already paid a visit to the local delivery companies and finding no matches, had come to the horrifying conclusion that the perpetrator had hand-delivered this parcel of death to the precinct. And that lead to the weirdest occurrence of the day when Olivia and Joven had rewound the security footage from the time of delivery the cameras **_all_** had glitched out at the same time for 48 seconds. And that was what Mari had found truly disturbing, the Sarge wanted to keep it all undercover for a while and no one really knew what else they were supposed to do.

"Shayne, if you break like this I don't know how you are gonna keep supporting Damien when right about now is the time he needs you the most". Shayne took a long deep breath but Mari could still see how on edge he was, " besides" she continued "you saw how he had overworked himself, getting us all that stuff, he works pretty much through the week non-stop and you told me that his help was on leave for the week so he basically ran the 'Amaryllis' by himself the whole week. This was bound to happen Shayne. He's exhausted and running low on energy, there's nothing extremely worrying about it. What he needs... what _both _of you need is a little time off. Can you do that Shayne, can you take a week off go someplace nice with him and just relax? Cause if you say no, Imma just hit you on the head and drag your ass to Fiji myself!" she threatened. Shayne chuckled weakly, holding on to the hand she had placed gently on his shoulder. "thanks Mari I guess I needed to hear that. Yeah... he does deserve the time off, stubborn little shit is too selfless for himself" sighing Mari retorted " you do too. You look like shit right now." Shayne made a mock offended face and squealed " No I don't!"

"I'm gonna have to side with Mari on this one bud. You do look like shit." Shayne turned around as quickly as he could almost certainly giving himself whiplash. Damien smiled back at him tiredly "hey buddy". Shayne didn't let him continue, shooting out of his chair and wrapping him up in a big hug, feeling, knowing, that his Damey was safe, was safe and smiling back goofily. And Shayne didn't feel all that useless anymore.

Half an hour. That's how long it took for the doctor to run the necessary tests on Damien and now he was being bundled up into the passenger seat of Shaynes red Civic. Mari lightly patted him on the cheek following it up with a kiss before closing the door softly not wanting to startle an exhausted Damien. She turned to Shayne "Go home, take a nap, cuddle or something and then open up your laptop and book the first flight outta here." Shayne just grinned nodding before sobering "you sure you don't want us to wait with you until your ride gets here?". Mari shook her head furiously "hell no! You guys should have been in bed like yesterday besides Peter said he would be here in 5... and speak of the damn devil!" Mari waved her hands as a silver jeep swerved into the parking lot.

Peter Kitch, professional photographer, Maris boyfriend of 6 years, fiance of 4 of those previous years, and an all-around goofball stuck his head out of the window the moment the car came to a halt beside them "You didn't have to do that I could clearly see you!" he teased stealing a quick peck on her lips before actually stepping out of the car. He looked around, his eyes darting from one face to the other, questioning the absence of the third one, Shayne sighed "he's in the car". Peter nodded tersely "And _how_ is he?". Mari stopped Shayne before he could answer waving Peter off " He's fine just a little exhausted, both of them are. It will be better if you kept your interrogation for another day darling" she chuckled even as she dragged Peter away to the car. "I'll be watching you, Topp! you better take care of that boy, remember I shoot people for a living...". Mari groaned while Shayne chuckled at Peters overused joke. Mari stuck her head over the top of the jeep "hey! call me up when Damien is feeling better, we'll come visit, help you guys out around the house" Shayne nodded. He watched as they drove off smiling to himself, they were good for each other, 6 years of annoying each other and yet somehow their love was still the same. He sighed turning back to his car.

Damien was asleep, knees curled up to his chest head resting against the window sill and arms clutched around the cup of coffee which was nearly falling out of his hands.

Shayne smiled gently removing the cup from his hand waking Damien up in the process.

"Hey..." Shayne crooned softly, not taking his eyes off the road "go back to sleep I'll wake you up when we get home."  
Damien shook his head "no, I'm up, I'm fine. You can go back to the precinct, I'll be fine Shayne." That got Shayne to jerk his head around to stare at Damien incredulously "what do you mean you're fine. You FAINTED Damien! You were out cold AND I mean literal ice brick cold!!! I was scared shitless, the precinct was up in chaos! You're not fine, and you will not feel guilty about it!!!".

Damien opened his mouth to argue before closing it again at the sight of Shaynes disapproving glare. Shayne sighed "babe. You are not disrupting anything, and I doubt anyone else thinks you are. You had a rough day dames. No one blames you, we blame the psycho who startled you" Shayne could go no further than that before Damien immediately seized up.

"Damien?..." Shayne continued softly, Damien sighed releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding in before turning back around to look out of the window. Shayne shook his head "Babe? You know you can't avoid this conversation forever right?" Damien closed his eyes "Shayne now's not..." "no Damien. Now is the only time. I know I may be coming on too strong and I am really sorry babe. I really am. But your safety is my first priority. I can't just lay back and relax if you react like that every time that lunatic is bought up!" His damn anger management issue was something Shayne was never proud of, and god was he angry, he was livid as fuck that somebody had openly mocked them like that, and he was absolutely furious that they had affected his baby in such a way. He was angry about the situation but not on Damien, never on his baby boy.

One look at Damiens face though made it clear that he clearly thought Shayne was mad at him. Shayne immediately softened at his babys guilty expression even as Damien opened his mouth to undoubtedly apologize again. "No baby, don't say that you're sorry. I am not mad at you, never you. I'm mad at the person who put you through this, I'm mad that you even got pulled into any of this and I'm fucking scared after seeing you like that, it is a sight I don't wanna see ever again." Shayne sighed softly as he noticed the tears running quietly down Damiens cheeks, his moved his hand onto Damiens that he had clutched together tightly, "Damien, I need to know what exactly happened back there, what did you feel? It is important to me to know what we are up against if I am to be able to do my job and protect you. Besides, we kinda hit a brick wall in the investigation. If you have any input it could help immensely."

He hated pulling the 'job needs to be done' trick over Damey but he knew how much Damien hated being a hurdle of any sorts in the precincts working (not that he ever actually was) and it seemed to work.

Damien raised his head, eyes shining with determination as he wiped his face with the back of his jacket sleeve. Shayne couldn't help but crinkle his nose fondly at how adorable his boyfriend actually was. "I don't really know how much this will help because whatever vibe I got was very vague. But I.. it was... how do I describe it?..." Damien was having a hard time putting into words the intensity of what he had felt in those few short moments. 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to compose himself before looking back at Shayne "It was darkness ok? it was like, like every happy memory or thought I had just vanished. And there was this huge black hole in its place like.. I don't know! It was frightening and bare and it felt so..." Damien stopped not seeming to get the proper word he needed. "Scary?" Shayne asked his hand tight over Damiens. Damien shook his head exhaling tiredly "**Vile**, it felt dangerously vile, I don't know how much that is going to help you guys but,.. but I can definitely say that it was a male presence. The aura was very masculine...". Shayne nodded noticing Damiens exhaustion at the recollection, a twinge of guilt ran through him, but he had to know what he and the precinct were up against if he was to do his job. 

"If you guys want, I'll come look at whatever was in the packet, maybe I can get a reading and try to track hi..." Shayne immediately cut him off "nope! I want you as far away from this case as physically possible" Damien frowned at him "but I can help!". Shayne shook his head furiously as he pulled into the empty parking lot in front of their apartment "this case is gonna go straight into the 'high priority, immense workload' category and you might also be called in but _only _if they need you. Till then **WE **are going on a vacation."

Damien who had been reaching for the door handle stopped mid-action and turned around to look incredulously at Shayne who just smirked in response "vacation? Shayne... you know we can't just leave, right? The Amaryllis and this case..." "can wait. There are other people around that can take over for a week or two..." Shayne was cut off by Damiens indignant squeak "_a week?! 2 weeks?!!SHAYNE?!"_

Shayne waved his hands to cut off whatever other objections Damien was gonna come up with "Its not yet decide... no! hear me,.. hear me out? ok? I haven't yet decided how long or even where we are going, all I know is we haven't had a vacation together yet, and no! charity hikes around town don't count. Stop pouting, we really need a break Damien especially you..."

Damien sighed "You've got the whole precinct on standby Shayne, anyone would fill in for you, but you know Kimmys been sick lately and Tims on leave due to his wifes pregnancy. Even with Monica returning from her honeymoon this weekend the Amaryllis is gonna be short-staffed" "And it hadn't been when you were handling everything literally alone?!" it was Shaynes turn now to look incredulous. Damien smiled softly "That's different mein Schatz. They are staff that I have hired and owe no responsibility in case anything goes wrong, while I have to take the responsibility of owning something as sophisticated as Amaryllis. You know this, we built Rylli together remember?" 

Shayne grabbed both of Damiens hands "Yes! four whole years ago and you have hardly taken days off. You and I both know we need this time to get away before one of us spontaneously combusts! If not for yourself do it for me baby. Please?" Damien groaned as Shayne turned his puppy eyes on full force before continuing "besides, I already had someone in mind to babysit rylli for the time period."

Damiens eyebrow shot up suspiciously, Shayne grinned "Courtney's on a break, she's been doing some soul searching or something and was pretty close by when I last called her. She could come over real quick and voila, you have an experienced manager!". Damien looked really unimpressed "Shayne... you do realize your sister doesn't really like me right?".

"But! you know what she would like, a good recommendation on her resume from something as established as The Amaryllis and I'm sure she'll appreciate the week away from the bustle of the city." Damien didn't look exactly sold on that explanation but one look at Shaynes enthusiastically pleading face and Damien melted, how could he ever say no to that.

Damien intertwined both their hands together pulling Shayne closer, foreheads rested against each other, breathing soft and gentle. After today, after feeling that gut-wrenching feeling of utter despair Damien wanted nothing more than to hold Shayne closer to him and not let go, and as long as Shayne held his hand through it Damien was ready to go anywhere his love would lead him to, no questions asked.

Shayne didn't know what had bought on this impromptu cuddle session but as long as he got to hold his baby he was down with it.

"So we just leave?" Damiens voice finally broke the silence, Shayne smiled back at him, the warmest most 'I'm right here' smile that he could muster "_yeah, we do"_

"Just you and I?"

_"Just us"_

"Just like that?..."

"_just like that"_

The silent promises that had been passed in these few lines didn't need to be said out loud. They could almost swear their hearts were beating in sync. Shayne smiled before gently cupping Damiens face and kissing him softly another unspoken promise being established like magical golden lines binding them together.

They parted for a breath their foreheads touching again "You know if I could, I would take all of your pain and give you all my happiness" Shayne sighed against Damiens flushed cheek. The one line that they always verbally promised each other, it was their 'always'. And without missing a single beat Damien chuckled back "Ditto" before leaning in for a quick peck "but as of right now the pain taking and happiness giving ritual has to be put on a bit of a hold before the landlord gets suspicious as to why we have been sitting out in the car in his parking lot for the past half an hour" Damien continued, reaching for the doors handle behind him.

Shayne helped Damien into the house turning back to get their mail, he almost thought he was in the clear when 

"Hey!... I thought I had a whole mug of coffee with me?"

Shayne froze looking at the empty cup in his cars mantle. It wasn't his fault that Damiens orders were always extraordinarily delicious!!!

"ummmm" he turned around to face a grumpy Damien standing in the doorway "oh hey baby... sorry about your coffee"

"Shayne! you freaking son of a Goose!!!"

\------x-----x-----x-----x-----x----x----x----x----x---

_Innocence._

_Pure unadulterated innocence._

_It had been quite a while since he had felt anything close to this._

_The vibe had been so overwhelming that he had almost gagged._

_To be fair he had frozen as soon as the sensation had engulfed him, it was like getting the wind knocked outta his lungs but much less painful and much more... enticing._

_Someone like HIM, someone who, judging by the police cars that rushed out in the direction of the town hospital minutes after he had delivered the package, had also sensed him._

_It was something totally new and exciting, when he had decided to toy with the police department for fun he had not even imagined finding another gifted, especially not someone who was one of those dirty cops._

_That was one of the things that infuriated him, the fact that he couldn't find out who it actually was. _

_And that was why at 1 AM on this dark night he is still there, crouched behind the shrubbery in front of the police station._

_He watches as the night duty cop toils around his chores, occasionally eating something or talking to someone on the phone, and normally, normally he would have loved killing this scrawny kid inside their workplace, send a bold message, infuriate everyone. It would be easy for him, oh so easy._

_But this time... this time was different, he would wait for his secret someone to make their presence felt again and then ... then nothing in the world could stop him from taking what he had once decided was his._

_And he damn well knew whoever had frozen him back there with just their presence had to be someone worth fighting for._

_ And if he was being completely honest, David had never minded the gorier parts of life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to critique the story and help me improve it and my writing skills. I am in no way even a moderately good writer. Suggestions and positive criticism are always welcome.


	4. No way, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, things fly into motion, people (pleasant and unpleasant) are met, and secrets are kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is more of a filler than anything. The spicy stuff doesn't happen till, like, next chapter I guess. A few things that I wanted to talk about are at the end so.......  
and also the place where this is situated is a totally fictional place called "Grand Callaham" any likeness is purely coincidental

"No Shayne, we are not going to Paris" "what about Belize?" "Nope" "ooh Malta?! I hear they have magical beaches!" "Absolutely not!" "India!!! exotic and mysterious!" "Why do I get a feeling that you aren't even listening to me right now?..." "oh I know! how abou..." "SHAYNE shut up for just a second before I melt all your candles in the oven!!! I swear to god I'll do it, I'm not bluffing"

That got Shayne to shut up, Damien rolled his eyes at his dumb boyfriends obsession with his 'precious' candles, snatching the laptop from Shaynes lap Damien continued "listen, Shayne, as much as I love you, going bankrupt for a single vacation is where I draw the line." Shayne pouted "it's our first vacation together and our last for god knows how many years judging by our busy schedules, I wanna make it special, not a Walmart trip down the street dummy!" Shayne whined making Damien giggle burrowing his feet deeper under Shaynes body from where he was snuggled into their sofa "it doesn't have to be a Walmart Shayne! 7-eleven will do, I'm not picky." Shayne snorted before remembering he was supposed to be on the opposing end "Heyyyy! you cant just subvert with humor and cold feet, I'm serious when I say I want to make this trip really good." 

Damien sighed "Shayne I never said we had to have a shitty getaway for the sake of getting away, just don't drain our bank account over it... Malta?! SEriously?!Have you even seen the price tag that comes with these 'exotic' vacations?", Shayne mumbled under his breath "well I could use my back up account...". Damien did a double-take "your what?..." "What?" Shayne added dumbly. Damien shook his head "I thought You said you had a.." "hEY! how about Australia? Scotland?!" Shayne immediately jumped in. Damien groaned "Why are you like this?" swatting Shayne across the back of his head.

Shayne sighed, relieved that Damien had forgotten about his slip up, busy grumbling about what an insufferable idiot his boyfriend was. Damien sighed for the umpteenth time "Ok, okay, fine. How about this? A compromise? How does that sound?". Shayne raised an eyebrow skeptically "Depends, What's the compromise?". "You can choose a destination... but!... it has to be in America, I am vetoing any foreign trips." Shayne made a thinking face "hmm I could work with that.". Damien grinned " honestly I didn't think it would be that easy to convince you." 

Shayne smiled back slyly scooting closer "well are we down on this deal or Nah?!" Damien extended his hand for a shake "deal!". Shaynes smile grew as he extended his hand totally bypassing Damiens hand, cupping his face and pulling him down for a kiss. Damien squawked taken by surprise before slowly readjusting himself to kiss back, his hands entangling into Shaynes hair. They pulled back momentarily "Now **that's **how you seal the deal in my world" Shayne whispered. Damien giggled "hopefully it's only my deals that you're sealing this way, or else we gon have some problems lover boy" pulling Shayne closer till he was practically just lying on top of Damien. "mmhm I wouldn't even dream about it" Shayne smirked kissing Damiens neck.

"Shit!" Damien gasped his hands tightening as Shayne continued to trail kisses against his jaw and collar bone "Sha..yne! I don't think we.. we'll be able to complete this location hunt if you... aah.. if you don't stop babe...". Shayne smirked against his throat hands already under his t-shirt starting to pull it over Damiens head "it can wait, I have more important things to do"

2 Hours later somehow finally having made their way to the bedroom, sprawled on the bed, content smiles on their faces, legs entangled together in a mess of sheets, Damien turns to look at Shayne sleeping beside him on his stomach. His face has a glow to it that always knocks Damien off of his feet, how could he have been this lucky? Damien has to remind himself every single day waking up beside his baby is real and not a fever dream his mind made up. And everyday Shayne, _his_ Shayne makes life a lot easier. Even on days when taking a single breath hurts and Damien hates himself for being this weak, Shayne's always there to gently bring him back to normalcy, open arms, warm smiles and comforting words mingling in the air with his insecurities, fighting back and clearing a path between the thick fog clouding his mind. Damien doesn't know what he did to deserve Shayne but right here right now, laying next to Shayne, it seems **_way_ **too perfect, he doesn't question it though, doesn't **_want_ **to think about any curveballs that fate might throw their way, instead he just wants to savor this moment, a moment he never wants to let go of. The perfect moment.

That is until Shayne opens his mouth.

"What about Thailand?"

Shayne gets a pillow smacked into his face.

Shayne regrets nothing.

It was Noah who finally helps the dumb lovebirds out in the destination department. Casually mentioning his sisters small cottage in an obscure little island in the Aleutian Island Archipelago and then hooking them up with his sister and booking them in for a week. Shayne was satisfied that it looked exotic enough and Damien was just happy to get over Shaynes whining. 

The packing doesn't take long, after all, according to Shayne and I quote 'it was their honeymoon before a honeymoon and they would not be needing that many clothes' and 'Fuck Parkas, I am a big boy, the cold never bothered me anyway!'. But obviously, Damien being the sensible adult in the relationship was not particularly sold on that idea. 

Nonetheless two days before their departure they are finally all set and their tiny little apartment is overrun by family and friends.

Mari and Peter are the first to arrive. 

Damien is confused when they bring along drinks and candies fit for an army. "I thought you guys were here to help with sorting the house before we leave?" "oh we Are!".

Damien just raises his eyebrows over the provisions Peter is still slowly unloading inside his home, Mari shrugs "this? No big deal. Just us few, you know how these spontaneous plans are." and Damien does, when it comes to his makeshift family he definitely does. 

So he says nothing when Wes barges in next with Boze and Olivia in tow, arms full of takeout. He doesn't even get to invite Wes in properly when he spots the candies Mari brought, and that was how at the end of the day Wes had to be carried off in a partial sugar coma. The boys 'Sohinki, Noah and Kieth' arrive next with what looked like bowls of burger patty meats and sausages while Flitz arrived next with Hamburger and hot dog buns. "you do realize we don't have a grill don't you?" Damien asked still wondering where Shayne was and how long a grocery run was actually taking. "Nah man. It's cool, we got it covered, you guys don't have a 'no grill' rule in the building though, do you?" Keith asked setting the ingredients up on the kitchen counter. Damien shook his head, there wasn't any that he was aware of yet, and if there were, oh well they would find out today, wouldn't they?

Soon after Joven and Kate showed up, Kate holding their 11-month-old Lila in her arms and Joven tugging his trusty old Grill behind him. Lila perked up immediately when Damien stuck his head in from the corner. "Mien!!!" she squealed squirming in her mothers grasp. "lollipop!" Damien chuckled back enthusiastically taking her from Kates hands who smiled at him giving him a quick warm hug before going to join the other ladies. "mien!" Lila wiggled her thumb which had a glittery sticker on it in front of Damiens face, Damien chuckled, his heart melting at how adorable it was to see her learn and enjoy new things, "oooh pretty, almost as pretty as princess Lila of lollipopnia". Lila giggled before burying her face shyly in Damiens shoulder when Wes started to coo at her.

Wes started to pout "Why does Damien get all the love. I carry candy with me all the time!". Boze shook her head snorting from her place beside Noah "Maybe that's why kids don't like you, cuz I don't know about yall but if a 6 foot something giant of a man randomly started giving me candy I'd just nope outta there like Nah man I'm cool" Wes looked horrified while the room burst into laughter. Boze chuckled before continuing "and hey this is Damien we are talking about, have you met the guy? He's a walking talking storehouse of everything adorable, and don't even get me started on kids, it's like they have a natural affinity towards him, mark my words one day he's gonna recruit a whole army of kids to take over the world." Damien chuckled before shrugging "well there goes my secret plan"

"Is my kid too late for the induction ceremony of this army?" someone piped up from behind. Damien immediately was assaulted by a barrage of hugs and a toddlers incessant laughter "Monica! Alby! you guys are home early!!" he laughed hugging both of them back. Arlo made his displeasure known about not being mentioned by grabbing onto Damiens nose, Damien chuckled "you too Arlotron!". Monica shrugged detaching from the hug "Eh. Bali was getting stormy, thought it'd be better if we left early than get stranded. And then Mari called us about what happened and.. oh my god are you ok?! we heard you were hospitalized!". Damien made a disapproving face at Mari who just shrugged. He sighed "it was nothing guys, just a lil heat and stress that's all" Albertine patted his shoulder "You know what? this vacation was long overdue Darling. We want you to sit back and relax when you're there don't you dare even think about fretting over things back here, Monica and I will handle everything" Damien gave her a questioning look. Albertine just smiled "well I usually just sit around the library with my drafts anyway, so I thought why not just part-time and help Tim out till you come back. I mean I asked Tim about it he agreed, also said he was sorry he couldn't make it to the party because of his wives due date being close but he sends all his warm wishes. Do I have to ask you now about the part.." Damien immediately jumped in "No no! if Tim approved of it I am a dead man to contradict. But thank you, it would be really reassuring if you guys are here" he sighed giving Monica one last hug. 

One of the last ones to arrive was Kimmy carrying in her stash of herbal teas that everyone pretended to hate but secretly loved anyways. Damien gave her an unimpressed look "you are supposed to be resting." Kimmy smiled at him cheekily "well I'm all right now and mom wanted to make sure you got these muffins she made just for you." she chuckled passing him a small package in brown "she heard about the incident and you know she doesn't trust _anyone_ else to not eat them before they got to you". Damien groaned "C'mon! Does everyone in town know about that?!". Kimmy chuckled patting his cheek "News travels fast when you live somewhere as small as Grand Callaham boss! Besides they are just concerned about you, the old ladies favorite baker boii!" Damien chuckled "I detest that sentence!". Kimmy laughed "Well it's true. Talking about the ladies, you better go help your next guests up the stairs, she's been bloating up like a balloon". 

"I have a baby inside me! What's your bloody excuse?!" Sarah exclaimed from the entrance Tanner helping her in. Kimmy just smirked shaking her head "Are you sure you didn't just swallow a watermelon?", Sarah gasped "Tanner! your sister's bullying me again!" Tanner chuckled waving his half-sister off "cut it out Kim, she looks beautiful" Kimmy shrugged before enthusiastically joining the grilling party on the balcony. Damien gave Sarah a light hug, his eyes filling with wonder and almost unshed tears when he looked at her face glowing with that maternal bliss. Sarah smacked his head playfully "Don't you dare make me cry now!". Damien softly shook his head as Tanner sneaked his hand around her shoulder placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Damien sighed a soft smile on his face at the scene in front of him. It was the truth neither he nor Sarah had even imagined that their lives would be like this 4 years ago, when they were the only survivors of his fathers rampage, him and his previous caretaker had no one else left in the world apart from each other and now, now they had a whole wacky extended family, the love of their lives that they had met on that very fateful day and now Sarah and Tanner were gonna have a baby. Life was pretty good even when Tanner announced that Matt and Joe would be joining the already cramped party as soon as they wrap up a case,and then when they did show up and caused the whole cops vs P.I battle to rage again life was still great, even when the Hecox arrived and Pam immediately started pulling his ear and scolding him on not taking better care of himself and then went on to stuff him full of the casserole she brought, even when Joven almost set fire to his balcony, even then life was good.

But there was just one thing missing. Shayne wasn't home yet and hadn't answered any of his calls. Just when 'progressively freaking out Damien' had taken control and almost sent the whole squad out on a rescue mission a series of quick knocks startled Damiens panicking. Everyone else was already here which meant that it had to be Shayne. He squared his shoulders walking up to the door mentally preparing a long scathing talk that he and Shayne would have over his 'going out, be back in five' ethics.

Damien pulled the door open, and froze.

On the other side of the town, Shayne stood tapping his feet impatiently, he was late like super late. He could only imagine what Damien might be thinking right now, he hoped that Damien would be angry at him cause the only other alternative to that would have been Damien being scared for him, and Shayne didn't want Damien to be scared. He hadn't planned on being this late but the process was taking too long. Shayne sighed his mind tripping into guilt once again, he probably should have told Damien about what he was gonna do, he would definitely be furious when he finds out. But then he shook his head, no, it was for the best if this was kept under the dark for a while. He would tell Damien when the time came but now, now he had to prepare.

The man finally exited the building in front of him, his hand clutching the brown folder Shayne was looking forward to having ownership of. He nodded at the man "Payment's done?". The man nodded handing over the folder and they shook hands before Shayne left to leave. Shaynes eyes wandered down to the thick folder in his hand a little clump in one corner adding some extra weight to it. Shayne smiled, yeah, what Damien didn't know won't hurt him, after all this was for the greater good.

The blonde on the other side of the door was definitely not Shayne. Green eyes locked onto his, a little too sharp for his liking. Damien mentally groaned rubbing the back of his neck, this was not good for his already bubbling anxiety, "Hey Courtney." he said sheepishly moving aside to give her entrance. She didn't move still glaring holes at him "You don't seem happy to see me." she cocked her head one side. Damien shook his head vigorously "what, no! I am really glad to see you" _just not without your brother here to ease out the situation_ "it's just that we weren't expecting you this early! You can come in you know, Shaynes out but.." "Does my brother know?" she interrupted making Damien stop in his tracks "excuse me?". She eyed him suspiciously "does my brother know about these 'parties' that you throw behind his back? Or is this one of your 'lil secrets' ?". Damien stood there dumbfounded, what the hell was he supposed to say? "umm, what?" he asked again, Courtney opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by someone smacking her lightly across the head "Courtney! be polite.". Damien looked up to just now notice the other guy she was with, a tall, lanky, brown-haired guy with a loud red t-shirt and a scarf tied around his throat.

He smiled warmly at Damien extending a hand "Oh hey I am Tommy, Tommy Bowe, this here petulant kids mom friend and you must be the lovely Damien? I have heard so much about you!" he gushed. Damien smiled back some of his anxiety floating away, "all good things I hope", Courtney snorted and Tommy gave her an unimpressed look before continuing "Heard about your vacation and that you needed a temporary hire. I offer my services as a barista to your esteemed cafe good sir" he made a low blow, Damien chuckled lightly " I accept your offer 'very good sir' but you might want to talk it over with the one who actually runs the business and is in charge of the hires. I'll give you Tims number, but I don't doubt he would accept, we haven't had a professional barista for the cafe yet".

This made Tommy smile "Not as professional as you may think but why thank you 'very very good sir' ". Courtney groaned "That was very very lame. You don't have to worry about our stay, Tommys dad has a small cabin not that far away, I'm staying there with him." Damien raised his eyebrows "I thought you were gonna.." "Stay here and discover more of your dirty lil secrets? Nah I'll give that a hard pass" She shot him a dirty look. Tommy winced looking like he was about to reprimand her again, Damien immediately jumped in wanting to divert the topic, already really uncomfortable with the current state of conversation, he shook his head "so you guys wanna come in, no surprise we do have a party going on inside".

"Do you have booze?" Tommy piped up while Cortney rolled her eyes making Damien chuckle "no, not really if you consider the fact that majority of the partiers inside are law enforcement, though that doesn't necessarily stop them from rolling out the red cups, the presence of the many wives and kids is what actually does. But we got beer though and a barbeque going on!" Tommy looked giddy with excitement "uniformed eye-candy, beer, and a bbq?! Can you just adopt me already?". Damien giggled but before he could reply someone else had come to stand by him, from the corner of his eye Damien saw Wes quickly reholster his gun and relax his expression. Damien looked at him with a concerned expression which Wes ignored pasting on a smile "Hey Courtney! How are you?" he looked positively happy that she was here. While Tommy was shamelessly checking Wes out Courtney was far from happy. Her face looked even more murderous, her eyes stormier than usual which Damien didn't think was even possible. "I am fine and we are leaving." "but.." "Tommy please, we have to go" she almost took a pleading tone on the last bit making Damien frown, Tommy nodded sadly before retreating behind an already disappearing Courtney. He waved goodbye to Tommy before turning around to face Wes "what was that?".

Wes shrugged equally surprised "your boyfriends sister, how am I supposed to know?" Damien shook his head "I am talking about the gun". Wes waved nonchalantly "you were gone too long. We have a killer on the loose, can never be too careful." before joining his colleagues giving conspiratorial nods like they were all in on a secret he wasn't supposed to know, which given the circumstances was pretty much what was going on. Shayne had banned anyone from telling him what was going on in that particular case not that anyone else was willing to tell him. Sometimes having an overprotective family sucked.

Damien sighed plopping down on the sofa where Lila and Arlo were having some sort of grudge match with their baby bottles. He was so engrossed in watching the kids that he didn't notice the next time the doorbell rang. It wasn't until Peter returned to the sitting area with a tired-looking Shayne trailing behind that Damien even looked up. His eyes locked onto Shayne and that was enough for his brain to finally relax. Shaynes face lit up "I leave you for 5 mins and you have a full-blown party without me!". Damien who was making his way to him snorted "First off I was never part of this planning committee, **someone **told me it was just 'them few'!" Damien looked at Mari pointedly before continuing "and secondly, 5 mins?! you were gone for 3 hours Shayne!". Shayne bit his lip guiltily "sorry! I blew a tire, phone was on silent in the back seat, I'm sorry" Damien sighed before giggling at Shaynes sorry face "It's ok, I was just worried." Shayne opened his mouth to say something before Kimmy spoke up, a little tipsy from the beer like the lightweight she was "eyy your cute sister was here!" Shaynes eyebrows shot up "Courtney? Wasn't she due tomorrow?" Damien shrugged "surprise! I guess..."

Shayne frowned "Did she say something to you? I swear to god if she.." Damien shook his head not wanting any kind of confrontation "Nah, she bought a friend along, said she's staying with him at his place." Shayne nodded "oh ok" before doing a double-take_ "HIM!" _Damien snorted "Oh I don't think you're gonna have any trouble from him" Shayne shook his head disbelievingly "how do you.." "Trust me, I know my people" Damien shook his finger at him leaving Shayne to figure out what that meant.

It was nearly 3 in the morning when the last of the guests trickled out of the apartment wishing them a safe and happy journey and all the other pleasantries Damien swears are burned into his memory now. They clean up whatever little is left to clean (their family might be a little dysfunctional but they cleaned up after themselves) and head on to their bedroom. 

Shayne plops down still in his jeans, Damien follows snuggling up to him like an octopus, his head on Shaynes chest. Shayne hums, his fingers carding through Damiens hair "someone's tired?" Damien just snuggles closer, purring at the heat like a damn cat. Shayne smiles, he's not thinking about the major step he just took, he's not thinking about how Damien is gonna react once he finds out and he _definitely _is not thinking about how he just lied straight to Dames face earlier that night. All he's thinking about is the long week he will get to spend with his baby and how seeing Damien smile at the end of it all is gonna make everything worth it. And that makes it a little better, at least for now.

And for now, is good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a lot and I mean A LOt to say  
1\. Courtney is gonna be a real bitch for the most of it BUT there is a reason! She has her own reason which you guys will find out so don't eat me I'm sorry!!!😖😖😖  
2\. This story is gonna be real long, so I was thinking about starting another series I have been thinking about for a while now alongside this. It's just a few short stories and one-shots I had in my mind, some of em are Shaymien others are characters they played throughout the skits (Brandon and Marcus, Bryce and Gaige, Levi and whatever Shaynes character was from the college party video and so MANY others! I honestly loved the small 'family' dynamics of the Halloween store employees and would you guess it... I have a fic idea, and how can I forget the dumbass coffee boys. ) oh and I also have A Wesamien story lined up, a shourtmien one too!!! There are just tooo many. So tell me if I should go ahead with that one or nah.  
p.s someone needs to teach me how to add an image here because I'm frokken clueless bro!

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, yeah this is my first shaymien fic so...  
ummm bye i guess


End file.
